Indiana Jones and the Elusive Rock
by The Mutant Velociraptor
Summary: Indy is called away by a reclusive millionaire to find a.. rock? Confused but curiousity aroused, he agrees, and accompanied by a dude, they set off to Madagascar, only to find the rock's not as easy to get as they thought... [on hold]
1. Chapter 1 : Rocks

** Indiana Jones and the [?]  
  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Indeh. I just have him locked in my wardrobe. But don't tell anyone. … kidding.  
**A/N:** This chapter needs to either be rewritten or edited, which I shall get around to sometime in the future, after The Lost Hat is complete.  
  
---  
  
**Prologue**

"You must be joking."  
Doctor Henry 'Indiana' Jones sat back in his chair and surveyed the stranger sitting in front of him.

"No, my dear sir, I assure you I am not joking," said the stranger, managing to sound insulted.

"So what you're saying," said Indiana incredulously, moving aside some random documents on his desk, "is that you want to hire me to fly to Madagascar to retrieve some kinda… rock from a temple-thingy? All by myself?"

"No, doctor, in fact—"

"In fact what?"

"In fact, if you would be so kind as to let me continue, you will _not_ be alone," said the stranger, sounding the tiniest bit annoyed. "You shall be accompanied by one of my employer's agents. And if you'll excuse me," he continued, glancing at his watch, "I'll take my leave now. I presume you'll have the courtesy of telephoning me tomorrow with your decision? My number's on the card, on the back. We'll discuss your fee then, too… thank you for your time, doctor. Hopefully we'll be seeing each other very soon."

With that, the rather odd man stood up, eyed Indiana up and down and shook his hand before promptly turning around and walking out, coat flapping in his wake.

"Yeah… " said Indiana carelessly, watching the stranger's retreating back thoughtfully. There was something decidedly strange about that man; everything about him, from his exit to his attitude was bizarre, and that included his entrance: all of a sudden, Indiana had received a message from his secretary that there was someone who wanted to see him. He hadn't been doing anything significantly important at the time, so he readily let the company in, curious to see what they had wanted. Strangely enough, it had been that man, dressed in dark clothes that gave him an air of mystery. He had handed Indiana what he called 'his employer's card' (which read 'Sir Jeremy Pierce', along with an address and phone number – and on the back, another number), and introduced himself as Pierce's secretary, before explaining Mr. Pierce wanted Indiana to run a certain errand for him. The errand had been to fetch the aforementioned 'rock' from Madagascar, and Indiana had been hesitant, unsure of what to do in this sort of situation. He hadn't been sure whether to be honored somebody other than the Museum wanted his help, or worried - even if he wasn't quite certain why he should have been worried (worried was always an option in these sort of situations, though, so it was justified). At any rate, after that, the man Indiana was inclined to call 'weirdo' had left, as the reader should have gathered by now.

Indiana had heard a little about Sir Jeremy Pierce; a reclusive millionaire who donated quite a bit to different charities. Indiana didn't know what he wanted in Madagascar (the secretary had been rather vague: "My employer would appreciate it if you agreed to fetch a certain important piece of stone for him."), but if he couldn't just buy it… it must be important. Oh, well, he hadn't been adventuring for a while, and if he had a partner… it would be a vacation.

Indiana stared at his trademark fedora lying buried under the customary paper littering his desk. He had decided.  
Madagascar, make way for Indiana Jones.  
  
---  
  
**Fin**


	2. Chapter 2 : Do You Want Some Tea?

**Indiana Jones and the [?]  
  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Indeh, as much as I wish I did. Or Marcus Brody.**  
A/N: **This one is longer! Yay, feel happy. ... yes, I are very lazy, I should have updated sooner, but couldn't be stuffed. Sorry.

---

After consulting Marcus Brody, ignoring his advice, taking a look at the term papers that were meant to have been graded the month before and popping into the optician's to get his glasses fixed, Indiana decided it was probably time to give Pierce's secretary a phone call. Picking up the receiver and dialing the scribbled number on the back of the card, Indiana sheepishly realized the threes were actually fives¹ when the person on the other line greeted him with a 'Привет?'. So he dialed again, and this time was relieved when the secretary picked up and said, "Sir Pierce's office. Who's speaking?"  
"It's In— um, Dr. Jones. From the museum."  
"Ah, Dr. Jones. I spoke to you yesterday, I believe." There was a rustling of paper. "Are you free at three o'clock?"  
"Um," said Indiana, becoming increasingly flustered for no apparent reason, "yes?"  
"Good," said the secretary in a satisfied manner. "We'll see you then. My employer's looking forward to your meeting. Good day."  
And before Indiana had a chance to say anything else, the secretary put down the phone.

"Charming," said Indiana irritably, realizing he had managed to land himself into an engagement with Pierce. "See you then."  
And he, too, put down the phone.  
  
--  
  
Three o'clock came, and Indiana found himself standing outside a big, white house which was almost definitely the home of Sir Jeremy Pierce, unless Pierce was one of those people who put the wrong address on his business cards. Indiana checked his watch – five past three – sighed, and rapped on the door firmly. After a couple of minutes, it creaked open slowly (almost like in a modern-day horror movie), revealing a long hall with a grand marble staircase leading to the upper levels. The first thing Indiana noticed was not the expensive-looking paintings and vases adorning the walls, nor the gigantic crystal chandelier that was swaying gently back and forth, but the enormous butler standing right in front of him.

"Yes?" asked the butler, raising an eyebrow at Indiana, who by now felt very disheveled indeed.

"I'm… um… here to see Mr. Pierce."  
His attempts at sounding confident were failing ridiculously.

The butler studied him for a moment, consulted a clipboard which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, then shrugged. "Come in."

Indiana stepped inside, glancing around at the colorful paintings on the wall, when all of a sudden, the huge butler swept him up and pinned him to the wall. Indiana struggled, but as previously stated the butler was enormous and much stronger than he was. He was trapped.

"Wha–?" he gasped in a futile attempt to breathe.

"Who are you?" hissed the butler, who seemed to have the air of a very irritated person that was completely sick of pinning people to walls but had to do so nonetheless because it was what he was getting paid for.

"Doctor… Jones…" said Indiana, almost certain he was going to die of suffocation in a few moments.

The butler relaxed his grip, but still didn't release him. "_You're_ Jones?" 

"Yes!"  
Eyes still narrowed, the butler let Indiana go and prodded him. "The Master's waiting upstairs. I'll take you. Follow me."  
Indiana didn't have a chance to, though, as the butler took him by the shoulder and marched him up the stairs, down a similarly furnished hallway, and through a set of mahogany doors.

---

**Fin**


End file.
